Tanktop Master
Tanktop Master (タンクトップマスター Tankutoppumasutā) is the S-Class, Rank 15, superhero. Appearance Much like the other heroes with the Tanktop motif, Tanktop Tiger and Tanktop Black Hole, Tanktop Master is a muscular man with a tanktop and short hair. However, unlike the other Tanktop heroes, no known color is associated with Tanktop Master's name. In the first anniversary color spread of the manga, he is shown with blonde hair and a blue tank top. Personality Tanktop Master has a chivalrous nature, which can be seen when he noted that even if Tornado is ranked 2nd, he should not let a "little girl" handle dangerous enemies on her own, despite the fact that Tornado is actually an adult. He is also unafraid to admit defeat, for example, when he was outclassed by Tornado during the encounter of Dark Matter Thieves' aircraft. He is a very caring wise man with honor and pride, has a deeply cared for his brothers and other heroes. Plot Great Prophecy Saga Alien Conquerors Arc Tanktop Master is first shown at the S-Class Heroes Association meeting. There, he recognizes Saitama's name, but is unable to recall where he had heard it. During the alien invasion of A-City, Tanktop Master attempts to assist Tornado in defeating the alien UFO, but backs out when he realize that he was outmatched by Tornado's psychic ability. Hero Hunt Arc He appeared assisting his brothers and License-less Rider against Garou, despite unaware who he is after he hurts Vegetarian Tank Top. While battling and able to beat Garous, the Master felt something fishy and familiar with Garou, having his instincts tells him to finish Garou off before he up to something on his sleeves, until License-less stops him from finishing Garou due to him no longer has a will to fight anymore. Although his brothers disagree, but Tank Top Master agrees and tells Garou not to hunt heroes again. However, knowing that Garou has been holding his back from beginning as the villain threaten the heroes by pretending to leave, Tank Top Master has to knock him out and take him into custody, but figures that Garou does holding back, having Tank Top Master bested by Garou. Soon aware Garou's identity from an infamous monster list, he and License-less has to stop Garou from brutally injured his brothers and gave them a traumatic fear, but easily beaten, leaving his brothers next, later Bang's last disciple, Charanko, whom ignore his master's secret warning not to approach Garou. At hospital, he's in a same room as License-less, visited kindly by Saitama in a same time the bald hero and License-less discuss what Garou looks like and what happen yesterday at night, having Tank Top Master join the discussion. Abilities *'Immense Strength:' Tanktop Master possesses great physical ability. This can be seen when he hurls a large concrete block at a great distance towards the Dark Matter Thieves' aircraft. Techniques *'Tanktop Tackle:' Tanktop Master unbalances and distracts his opponent by striking the ground with tremendous force after spinning to build up momentum. He then charges his opponent, bulling them over with folded forearms. *'Tanktop Punch:' A seemingly normal punch, although, according to Tanktop Master's many brothers, his tanktop's "versatility" doubles its power. Quotes *(Referring to Garou) "Did I hold back too much because he's human? No...this guy...is he even human?" References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Superheroes Category:S-Class Category:Leader